Después de la resaca, viene la verdad
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: -¡No puedes reprocharme nada, porque yo te gusté primero! -¿Quién te dijo? -Inoichi. -¡Hijo de... ! -¡Nara! -¡¿Qué! -¿Te vas a casar en verdad?.- dijo, tras dudar un momento. Reto de la comunidad Irresistible Naranja llamado, 'Él lo sabe'. Disfruten.


_**Éste fic es parte de un reto llamado "Lo sabe". De parte de dos integrantes de la comunidad 'Irresistiblemente Naranja'. Yo -su servidora.- y la excelente contrincante y escritora: Bella Scullw.**_

_**Lean, disfruten y comenten ;) Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro ;)**_

_**Fic inspirado en una escena de la serie televisiva 'Friends'.**_

* * *

Yoshino al despertar lanzó una maldición.

La luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana le dañó la vista momentáneamente al abrir los párpados. Un gemido adolorido escapó de sus labios al sentirse completamente desorientada y mareada.

-_Maldita Tsunade.- _pensó, odiando en ese momento a su amiga por incitarla a beber a más no poder. - _Acostumbrada estará.- _se dijo con burla.

Maldita Tsunade.

Al tener los ojos protegidos con el antebrazo de manera casi vaga, esperó hasta que creyó el momento oportuno para volver a abrir los ojos. Yoshino los abrió.

Pero el sol volvió a dañarle.

-Te mataré, te mataré.- susurró cubriéndose con las sábanas de la cama, recordando mentalmente a Tsunade.- Juro que te mataré cuando pueda salir de la cama.

Un horrible malestar le recorría el cuerpo por completo, sin piedad. Era presa de las consecuencias de tomar en exceso y sin consideración. De brindar como si a un Dios fuera a adorar.

Y eso, solamente había sido una fiesta de despedida de un Nara que iría a visitar a la familia de su prometida.

La memoria estaba traicionándole, justamente ahora que rememoraba la noche pasada. Solo recordaba hasta el momento en el que su rubia amiga, junto con la otra rubia novia del Yamanaka, la habían retado con alcohol.

Grave error, por parte de las tres chicas.

Yoshino aceptó de buena gana, sabiendo que jamás en la vida había perdido en cuanto a beber hasta más no poder se trataba. Menos aún perdería siendo Tsunade la contrincante, quien cuya resistencia etílica era bastante insatisfactoria.

Raro viniendo de una fanática al alcohol.

Ganó, por supuesto. Pero ni siquiera ella podía huir de las graves consecuencias de beber. Lo estaba sintiendo, en extremo lo estaba sintiendo.

Se acomodó mejor en su cama, al no poder recordar para nada lo vivido tras la quinta botella. Total, si había llegado a su casa nada malo debió haber ocurrido, y de haber hecho algo en su embriaguez ya se encargarían algunas personas de hacerle recordar. La calidez de su lecho hizo que suspirara de alegría. Más no le duró demasiado esa dicha, pues el inesperado – y ahora también tormentoso – timbre estaba avisando una indeseada visita.

Tras cinco minutos en cama, al ver que la visita insistía y no se retiraba decidió acudir al llamado para callar de una buena vez ese infernal sonido. Se levanto con esfuerzo, tambaleándose levemente cuando sus pies tocaron el helado suelo.

-¡Ya voy! -gritó desde el segundo piso y asegurándose de no caer mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Fuera quien fuera, sufriría si ira.

Miró su aspecto en el espejo. Deplorable, bastante contrario a lo que usualmente demostraba. Alisó el revuelto cabello que presentaba su aspecto, se talló los ojos y limpió la baba que tenía en el mentón. Más no podía hacer sino hasta tomar una ducha, así abrió la puerta.

-¿Nara? -preguntó con incredulidad.

Definitivamente una mejor víctima no pudo escoger. Adornaría la cara de Shikaku con nuevas cicatrices.

-A juzgar por tu aspecto creo que un 'buenos días' viene sobrando.- saludó él con una sonrisa ladeada y recorriéndola por completo.- Parece que te divertiste anoche.

-Ja, ja, ja.- dijo sarcásticamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿A que se debe tu visita? Creí que tu avión partiría a primera hora.- comentó aparentando indiferencia, incluso añadiendo un poco de mordacidad a su voz.

-Se retrasó un poco. Además tienes algo que es mío.- dijo haciendo ademán de entrar. Yoshino se apartó para darle espacio para pasar pero lo detuvo con el brazo. Enarcó una ceja al no saber a lo que se refería.- Mi chaqueta. Anoche te llevaste mi chaqueta después de dejar a Tsunade inconsciente en el suelo. Y ahí también tengo mi cartera.

Yoshino suspiró, sabiendo que probablemente la chaqueta del Nara estaría bajo montones de ropa en su armario, o en el suelo. Incluso puede que en el baño.

-Espera aquí.- le indicó dejando al Nara. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio para buscar la bendita prenda.

Shikaku admiró la sala de la castaña. Bastante ordenada, debía admitir, incluso demasiado ordenada para él. Se distrajo un momento al ver una fotografía enmarcada en la mesa frente al sillón para tres personas. Advirtió que ella tardaría un poco en volver así que se acercó y la tomó entre sus manos para admirar la foto. Era ella, rodeada de varias chicas más, conocidas o no Shikaku no les prestó atención, solo la admiraba a ella. Solo a ella.

Dejó el marco en su lugar y divisó un papel arrugado y tirado al azar en el piso, cerca de la mesa. Yoshino parecía aún no volver, por lo que lo tomó también. Era lo que parecía ser una carta, y a juzgar por la letra desequilibrada y casi incomprensible, había sido escrita en su borrachera reciente. Repasó visualmente el papel y pareció captar su nombre.

_-¿Será para mi?_ _- _se preguntó incómodo. Decidió no perder tiempo cuestionándose y empezó a leer la carta.

_**Para el malnacido Nara:**_

_-Es para mi.- _admitió divertido. Él era el único Nara al que llamaba así, incluso puede que fuera el único al que conocía.

_**Seguro te preguntarás el porqué te escribo una carta. **_

_-_Borracha más no tonta, eh._.-_

_**Debo admitir que no lo tengo muy claro. Diría que... ahora mismo todo me da vueltas. Y no tengo algunas cosas demasiado claras.**_

_-_Retiro lo dicho.- casi se palmea la cara, pero decidió seguir.

_**Te escribo para felicitarte por tu compromiso con esa chica. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Harumi, Itsuyi? Como sea. Felicidades, Nara. Pronto estarás casado, lejos de aquí y probablemente con hijos y un perro. Si es así, deberías llamarlo Tsuki. Al perro, no a tus hijos. **_

_-¿De qué me está hablando esta mujer?- _se preguntó desconcertado.- _¿Casarme? ¡Se ha equivocado de Nara!_

_**Si, te ayudo con nombres para tu futuro perro. O tal vez te gusten los gatos, da igual. El punto es que con esto queda completamente demostrado que te he olvidado. Así es, amigo mío. Te he superado, leíste bien. ¡**__**Te superé!**__** Y eso, es prácticamente **__**cerrar la étapa. **_

_**Así que puedes irte tranquilo, con la Hiromi esa, o como se llame. Disfruta tu vida, que yo lo haré con la mía.**_

_**Contigo lejos de aquí.**_

Más abajo terminaba con una firma y buenos deseos. Lo leyó sin captarlo.

-¡La encontré, Nara! Está sana y salva. -habló Yoshino terminando de bajar la escalera.- Aunque está manchada con algo, creo que es café o... ¿qué haces? -preguntó al verlo congelado sosteniendo un papel en manos.

-Me has... ¿olvidado? - la incredulidad pintada en el rostro no era buena señal. Al mirar el papel, Yoshino tuvo pequeños flashes mentales de la noche pasada. Shikaku llevándola a casa, dejando que se quedase con su chaqueta para finalmente ella entrar tambaleándose, encontrar papel y pluma para escribirle una despedida a él y dársela la mañana siguiente, hoy. Aunque ahora que recordaba más o menos lo escrito, hubiera preferido que él no la recibiese nunca.

Podría jurar que incluso la resaca se fue de tan solo verlo leer la carta.

-Ay Dios.- dijo casi sin voz. Los nervios al mil la traicionaron al dejar caer la prenda de vestir.-

-Yoshino tú estás... -negó con la cabeza.- quiero decir estabas... ¿Estabas enamorada de mi? -terminó casi sin creérselo. Yoshino se había tapado el rostro con las manos y negó varias veces con la cabeza.- ¿No? ¿Entonces... ?

-¡Lo admito, si! -gritó ella retirando la mirada hacia otro lado. La pared.- Bueno... últimamente he ¿cómo decirlo? Sentido algo... especial por ti.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

-Pero no me puedes reprochar nada.- siguió ella, cuando se atrevió a mirarlo. Lo apuntó con un dedo en el pecho.- ¡Porqué yo te gusté primero!

Shikaku abrió los ojos sorprendido y desarmado.

-¿Quien te dijo?

-Inoichi.

-¡Hijo de... !

-¡Nara!

-¡¿Qué?!

Ella dudó.

-¿Te vas a casar, en verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza. Cuando Yoshino iba a formular otra pregunta el teléfono de Shikaku interrumpió indicando una llamada. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó. Una corta conversación donde afirmaba que estaba de camino al aereopuerto y colgó.

-Tengo que irme.- informó, recogió la chaqueta del suelo y caminó hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, dijiste que no te casarías! -acusó cerrándole el paso en el pasillo hacia la puerta.

-Y no lo haré.- dijo enfrentando la mirada de la castaña.- En serio, prometo portarme bien y solo ser el padrino de la boda de mi primo.- agregó con burla mientras la apartaba del camino.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera... !

-No puedo. Tengo que irme, el avión se irá sino llego a tiempo.- abrió la puerta y dudó un momento. Decidiéndose si hablar o no.- Y... -ella se acercó para escuchar mejor.- soy alérgico a los gatos. Y los perros son demasiado problemáticos.- terminó y salió de la vivienda.

Ella se palmeó la frente cuando estuvo sola.

-Y así fue como tu padre supo que lo amaba.- dijo Yoshino, once años después, a su pequeño hijo de siete años.

El pequeño Shikamaru tenía una mueca bastante divertida en el rostro.

-¿Es una broma?

Ella rió divertida y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No, es verdad. Te lo puedo jurar.- sonrió.

Shikamaru solamente asintió, aún confundido por la manera tan extraña en que sus padres supieron de sus sentimientos mutuos.


End file.
